Good Things Happen
by Shywerewolf
Summary: "You do realise it's half two in the morning, right?" After a particularly nasty breakup with Ron, Hermione spends most of her time in the Library in Grimmauld Place. However, being in a library at half two does have its benefits.


**AN: I'm sorry I have not been active lately! BUT my Instagram fan account .tribute is going well!**

 **This is a little something from a ship that I feel is not written about enough. Percy Weasley and Hermione are so similar!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter series. JK Rowling does, and I respect her greatly.**

 **Ok. On with the story.**

 **OOO**

Hermione bent further over a mountainous stack of books, her brow furrowed in concentration. Her hand was scribbling rapidly at a piece of parchment beside her as she desperately tried to finish her Ministry report. After a nasty breakup with Ron, involving none other than Padma Patil, she found that she spent more time in Grimmauld Place for the library than to actually socialise with the remaining members of the Order, who were ridding the wizarding world of the leftover death eaters. Feeling a cramp in her neck, she rolled it slightly, flexing her back.

"You do realise it's half two in the morning, right?" Asked a quiet voice from behind a shelf, making her jump in surprise. The tall figure of Percy Weasley stepped out from behind the shelf, his red hair auburn in the mixture of dark and candle light.

"Percy!" She gasped, almost spilling her bottle of green ink over her parchment. "You-I-how long have you been there?"

"An hour or so, tops. I was reading, then I saw you."

"Oh. Right. Well. I-uh- reckon I should go back to my room then." She mumbled, a dark shade of red tinting her cheeks.

Percy moved towards her slowly, yet gently. He reached out his hand and felt her cheek, her now more-tamed curls brushing against the back of his hand. "You know," he began, quickly moving his hand from her face. "I'm no longer the Head Boy. You are no longer a student. Therefore, you do not have to go back upon seeing me."

Her cheeks stained even darker as he caressed her cheek. Pretending to shake it off, she stumbled back towards the table, piling up her books. With a wave of her wand, they had flown back to their shelves, as her parchment rolled up and tied itself neatly with a black ribbon.

"I was going off to bed anyway." She stated, stuffing her parchment into her old messenger bag.

"You're a terrible liar, you do realise that?" He raised a brow.

"As are you, Percy." She waved her wand and the glimmering candle light extinguished itself. She made to walk around him, but was stopped with his hand on her shoulder.

"You could tell I was lying before? About why I was here?"

"Well, all the Weasley boys get red ears when they lie or are embarrassed." She said.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I said I like you?"

She bit her lip in the dark. She had to admit, Percy was good looking. And he was so relatable. He loved to read, he was the quiet one. The smart one. And in her opinion, the most handsome one.

"What would you do if I said that to you, Percy?" She asked finally.

"This."

He pressed his lips to hers, his arm pulling her closer to him. She responded to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he began pushing her to the wall. They kissed all the way there. She stood on her tip-toes, reaching him better from that position as he deepened and roughened the kiss slightly. After what seemed like eternity, he broke away, panting for air.

"My, my, my, Percy Weasley. I do believe we have found the most surprising Weasley." She said, her cheeks staining red.

"I certainly did not expect that from you, Miss Granger." He replied mock-strictly.

"Remember, Percy. We're not in Hogwarts." She said teasingly as she began walking away.

"See you in the morning, Hermione." He said softly as she opened the door.

Perhaps she smiled a little too much, as the first thing Ginny said to her the following morning was: "What were you and Percy doing in the library last night?"


End file.
